First Impressions
by Enjeru
Summary: Malik's first impression on Bakura and how their partnership takes a nasty turn when Malik loses something he's not willing to give up -S9R1 of YGO fanfic contest-


Malik Ishtar, a teen of exotic genetics, deemed other humans unworthy of any extensive attention. Bred under the earth, there had only been few important figures in his life and entering a world of six billion didn't change his narrowed view. He had no need for friends or allies, socializing was a skill he never really learned nor cared for.

Oh, he watched them, for months out of that hole he examined what behavior was the norm and learned what he could of this unfamiliar world. He saw them do the same routine day in and day out, putting on fake smiles to hide how exhausted 'living' really was. What right did they have to complain? Not one of them had experienced real hardship. They were all inferior ants under his observation, not one of them worthy.

Malik preferred using the Rod, manipulation was so much more productive than awkward introductions and 'beating around the bush'. So when Malik first met Bakura (nearly running him over) he was thrown into a situation he had little experience with. While his right hand itched with the go-to response of snatching the golden item from his back belt loop, the white haired teen was faster; throwing open his blue shirt and presenting a Sennen Item of his own.

Malik cursed under his breath, he didn't trust the Rod's power on another Item owner but perhaps a deal could be made with this smirking stranger. Something told him he didn't wanna lose sight on someone with the same hell bent hatred against the Pharaoh. Unfortunately, he couldn't foresee what a dangerous partnership he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>Entering people's minds was like diving into water…<p>

That was the best way Malik could describe it and when he delved into a stranger's head he took a deep breath, however unnecessary it really was. His grip on the Sennen Rod would clench painfully and his whole body would go numbingly cold. Just like you give your body time to adjust to the temperature change when swimming, Malik had to adjust to the contour and thinking patterns of another brain.

The first time he entered Bakura's head he had had the art of mind diving down to pat and so confident in his ability that he didn't even hesitate when the need came to converse with the partner in crime he had meet weeks earlier. But the feeling of sinking swiftly into place (most had no mental barriers) didn't occur, instead he choked on the black smoke that exploded around him.

According to physics it'd make more sense that air would be a smoother decent and yet here he was suspended in halted space time, his muscles aching against the force binding him and his lungs burned for oxygen instead of the taste of tar that Bakura's soul left in his mouth. Old childhood claustrophobia kicked in and if he wasn't already pinned and gagged he'd have been making a fool of himself by means of flailing limbs and unmanly screeching.

The Eye of Horus set his forehead aflame causing the shadows to flip his world upside down and withdraw, dropping the intruder into blue mist. Malik spent the next few moments hacking up a lung; he'd have to worry about quelling his anxiety later because hasty footsteps sounded in front of him. The blonde teen stood up on wobbly legs and put his usual stoic expression on, ignoring his stomach which was doing way too many flips for comfort.

"Malik" Bakura emerge from the mist, "what are you doing in Yadonushi's body?"

_Yadonushi…_Malik raised an eyebrow, now that was news to him. He had thought the Puzzle to be the only item that imprisoned a spirit. He cleared his throat lightly before placing his hands on his hips.

"Yuugi and his friends have accepted me as Namu, the plan was a success."

Bakura crossed his own arms, eyes darting to the reddened bandages on his left bicep with annoyance.

"Yes, I suppose it was…"

Bakura looked back at him and there was glint in the glare he sent just over Malik's head. Malik was tempted to glance behind him but every survival instinct he had warned him against it. He tensed when black shadows slithered past his feet (all his will power focused on keeping him rooted to the spot) and curled around the image of Bakura; like snakes ready to strike at master's command.

Malik could tell from the way the soul room (if it could be called that) silently pulsed near the edges that Bakura was moments from ejecting him from the body.

The body…not his…

This body didn't belong to Bakura. He called it Yadonushi, if he recalled correctly that translated to host, a host that houses a parasite. Malik unwillingly took a step back as the black smoke reared up in warning, what exactly _**was**_ Bakura?

Now that he thought about it he'd never seen Bakura use the Sennen Item he possessed, if anything it appeared to merely serve as a formality. Did that mean that Bakura drew his power not from the ancient magic but from this dark essence that seemed to ooze from Bakura's ka itself?

"I no longer have control over Jounouchi, I need another in Battle City," the dark shadows took on grotesque forms and snarled at him, Bakura waved a hand dismissively and it paused before dissipating completely. Malik wanted to feel safer with them gone but the sense of danger still remained as he continued addressing Bakura.

"Can you collect six locator cards in one night?" Bakura merely smirked and Malik was flung from the body. Leaving Bakura's mind was almost as worse as entering it, the rush of free-falling stretched on to eternity.

_A host that houses a parasite…_

That night Malik wondered just how on the mark the phrase 'making a deal with the devil' really was.

* * *

><p>Demon or not, when Malik found himself forced from his <strong><em>own<em>** body, it was time for desperate actions.

Ever since the day he blacked out and woke to find his hands covered in his father's blood, he vowed he'd never lose control again. He was suppose to get his revenge, suppose to be in control of his own fate, he was to be free. This wasn't how it was suppose to go!

Bakura was bound to be strong enough to defeat that fiend that had taken his body from him. Not to mention Rishid…oh Ra, Rishid!

Anzu placed the Sennen Ring next to the host body of Bakura and Malik belly flopped into the eerily quiet soul room. The ride was smooth and calming, in the future when Malik looked back on this moment he'd realize that brief moment he had actually felt Ryou's mind.

When the overpowering ashy sting of Bakura's soul awakened and enveloped him, Malik shouted all sorts of promise that would entice the darker being into aiding him. In his frantic state Malik would have promised Bakura anything to gain back his freedom.

* * *

><p>The manically laughter of his <em>yami<em> rung in his ears as flames licked at the part of his spirit stuck to Bakura. This couldn't be happening! This _couldn't_ be happening! No, no, _no, __**NO**_!

Bakura's deranged laughter matched Mariku's as his body dissolved to nothing, his entire being sentence to damnation in the Shadow Realm. Malik fought it, fought against the pull with every fiber in his being!

He wouldn't go back to the dark, years spent trapped in that cave, he refused to go back! Never again! Grabbing blindly he caught a sleeping soul and flung it behind him to take his place. Ryou's spirit got sucked into the Shadow Realm right after Bakura.

Malik bit his lip, desperate tears stinging his eyes. _Ra, save me!_ The familiar and welcoming peach tang of Anzu's mind wash over him and Malik collapsed in the corner of her mind; he felt like he could sleep for a decade or be sick for days. He also felt a small pang of guilt for sacrificing Yadonushi into that hellish place and with that monster…

But none of that matter, the same spiritual fatigue that had forced him to hibernate long ago when his back was craved open was starting to rip him from consciousness now. But it didn't matter because now he was safe…


End file.
